Rise Of A New Jamba Cult
by Lord Hyness
Summary: This fanfiction details the revenge of three Kirby villains banding together.
1. How They Formed

Rise Of A New Jamba Cult:

One rainy Saturday morning, Susanna Petraya Haltmann (aka Susie) and Dark Meta Knight were walking to the shop to buy ice cream and sweets. Suddenly, a wave of darkness crowded over them, and a deep, conniving voice was heard.

'You are the chosen ones.' it said. 'Only you can form the new Jamba Cult, dedicated to reviving me. You can summon me and get revenge on the vile scum who calls himself Kirby.'

'We'll do it.' said Susie. 'It will be fun to meet Pinky again.'

'Anything for revenge!' Dark Meta Knight shouted with clear bloodlust in his voice. 'I will destroy everything that Kirby and Dedede love and make them watch!'

'Good. You have reason to serve me. I funded your father's company, Susie. His mother computer very nearly summoned me, you know. And Dark Meta Knight, I revived you after that upstart pretender smashed the Dimension Mirror. I even gave you some more powers. Now you can summon who should be the King of Dream Land, Shadow Dedede!'

'Who are you?' asked Susie.

'I am the deity of destruction, Void Termina!' said the voice grandly.

'Void Termina! We pledge our allegiance to our Dark Lord!' said Dark Meta Knight.

The three villains laughed insanely.


	2. The Foundations of the Creed

'Our first order of business that Void Termina instructed, construct a new Jambastion.' said Susie in business-like manner.

'I have a side plan.' said Dark Meta Knight. He whispered it to Susie, causing them to smile.

'Oh Shadow Dedede!' called Dark Meta Knight evilly.

'Yes boss?' asked Shadow Dedede as he popped out of thin air.

'We just need to perform an…operation.' Susie smiled sweetly.

Half an hour later, Susie and Shadow Dedede came back. Shadow Dedede had no aesthetic changes except for four purple spider legs in place of his regular legs. He also had a double-edged laser axe.

'He has been transformed into a robot now.' stated Susie coldly. 'He is completely subservient to our will.'

They giggled.

'I have been working on my own plans. Using this shard of the Dimension Mirror, I have created the Jambastion II. Using my magic, I have supplied guards in the form of Real Dark Matters. And using this vial of Dark Mind's essence, we can grant an insane power boost to Shadow Dedede, but not enough to grant him sentience.' reported Dark Meta Knight.

The two smirked as they transformed Shadow Dedede into King D-Mind.

As they sat down for ice cream and sweets, the two talked over their next order of business.

'Step two, destroy Kirby and co.!' cackled Susie menacingly.

'Behold to the world, Mecha King D-Mind!' exclaimed Dark Meta Knight psychotically.


	3. Something Snaps

'We shall deploy our newest creation now, just to give Pinky a little surprise.' Susie proclaimed.

'That should distract them long enough to collect these so-called Jamba Hearts that Void Termina wanted.' said Dark Meta Knight.

'Say, why did we team up anyway? We have nothing in common.' enquired Susie.

'Actually, we do.' Dark Meta Knight exclaimed ominously. 'We both seek revenge, remember. Against that horrible pink ball of love. He must understand that love must cease to exist and be replaced by burning hate. Luckily, Mecha King D-Mind is our first step.'

MKDM set off to Castle Dedede, where Kirby was having a banquet with Dedede.

'You are going down!' he said.

He swung his double-edged laser axe at Kirby, who managed to dodge. Bandanna Waddle Dee (aka George) stepped in and allowed Kirby to inhale his spear, giving him the Spear Ability. MKDM jumped out of the way of the spear and fired a laser from his axe. Though it missed, the chaos created was enough for the mirror counterpart of Masked Dedede to kidnap Bandanna Dee.

'I have kidnapped the puffball's friend, hoping to lead the nuisance here.' said MKDM.

'Even though I explicitly asked for Kirby?' asked Susie.

'Even though you're supposed to be a loyal servant?' shouted Dark Meta Knight, his voice cutting through ice.'

Those words made MKDM flinch. Deep inside his system, the Dark Mind section of his body was enraged. Here he was, after having been defeated by Kirby, having lost his physical body, being forced to possess people to stay alive. And now, a woman he didn't know, and his former underling were telling him what to do. This made him so furious that he finally found the energy to form a new body, using some of Shadow Dedede's vitality.

'I have been reborn!' he yelled. 'I am Dark Mind once more!'


	4. New Orders And New Members

This new Dark Mind looked much like his original core, a flaming eyeball. However, he also had a red halo, purple angel wings, and a freaky black tail. In short, he was the mirror counterpart of 02.

'I shall be the head of summoning Void Termina, as he is my father.' said Dark Mind.

Just then, Void Termina himself projected a hologram.

'How is the revival process? I see that you have collected 14 Jamba Hearts out of 45. The sooner the better. I see you have recruited my son Dark Mind into the cause. That should speed things along.'

'I've read some books about you.' spoke Susie. 'They said you were a mindless being who only knows destruction.'

'They do not know me. To them I may seem mindless, but if I were mindless, I wouldn't have had the knowledge to seek you out. By the way, I have also transported some parts of Star Dream. You may reactivate him using your powers.'

The god laughed and disappeared in a flash.

'Right, you worthless scum,' sneered Dark Mind nastily as payback. 'It's time to fix that broken machine. For you two anyway. I will relax with a mug of hot chocolate.'

Two hours later, the Nova was fixed.

'Behold, Star Dream 2.0!' exclaimed Susie with a flourish.

'It's a Nova?' asked Dark Mind. 'That makes things even better! Instead of searching for the Jamba Hearts ourselves, we can have them come to us!'

'Yes, yes.' muttered Dark Meta Knight, who was about to activate Step 1 of his plan. 'But first, something more important! Galacta Knight, come!'


	5. The Strongest Warrior In The Galaxy

'Galacta Knight!' yelled Dark Meta Knight with psychopathic exhilaration.

His joy was shattered when Galacta Knight bared his lance and attacked.

Dark Meta Knight used his Mach Tornado, clashing with equal blows. Soon, they both conjured their Meta Knightmares. Once Galacta Javelin threw a javelin, Dark Meta Knight used his mirror to reflect it as Dark Axe Knight struck Galacta Knight. Then, Galacta Knight opened a wormhole, destroying Dark Meta Knight's sword.

Dark Meta Knight was so angry that he couldn't say anything. He just had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he grabbed the laser axe from Shadow Dedede's unconscious body and fired a gigantic laser at Galacta Knight, before smacking the puffball on the head.

Susie seized this chance. She had read about Galacta Knight; about how in the far future he had been Kirby fighting Void Termina, letting his power loose, accidentally destroying planets such as his own.

'Kirby!' she shouted.

Galacta Knight froze. He remembered that name, in the deepest corner of his mind, the only part not driven insane by limbo. He remembered friendship. He remembered having killed everyone he knew while fighting Void Termina. It made him shed a tear.

At that moment Susie pressed a button on her arm, on a newly acquired wristwatch, which chained Galacta Knight in the same sort of crystal he had been trapped in. She then pressed another button, beginning the mechanisation process.

'Wahahahaha!' she and Dark Meta Knight laughed maniacally as Galacta Knight was slowly being transformed into a robot.

'That wasn't part of the plan! We don't need Galacta Knight!' shouted Dark Mind, unaware of the plan that Susie and Dark Meta Knight had cooked up.

'Now, we hit Star Dream 2.0 into overdrive!' yelled Dark Meta Knight crazily, ordering it to call all the Jamba Hearts over.


	6. Malicious Interrogation

'Our new robot, Metal Galacta!' announced Susie.

'Step 2,' thought Dark Meta Knight.

'The most powerful robot yet. Hope you like him, Dark Mind!' Susie trilled with false innocence.

'Ah! Now I see! We'll crush those pests in no time flat! Dark Meta Knight, you can go and interrogate that forgettable Waddle Dee. He's bound to know some of Kirby's weaknesses! Susie, search for new recruits! I shall wait for the Jamba Hearts to come!'

'Alright.' Dark Meta Knight huffed. He was going to interrogate the Waddle Dee anyway, but he didn't want to be told by Dark Mind to do it. But he knew he had to obey everything Dark Mind told him to do to get him to trust him; that was Step 2.

'What do you know about Kirby?!' Dark Meta Knight raged.

'Um…he has Copy Abilities?' shivered Bandanna Dee. He was the bravest of the Waddle Dees, but even he feared this jail cell, while being shouted at by a demented Meta Knight lookalike.

'I know that, fool! Tell me some more worthwhile pieces of information, like his weaknesses! Or that bandanna is parting from you! You'll be just like any other cowardly Waddle Dee!' Dark Meta Knight giggled madly.

'Never!' shouted Bandanna Dee bravely.

'In that case, say bye-bye to your bandanna!' screamed Dark Meta Knight, raising his axe.

Just then a huge robot manned by Susie, resembling Yggy Woods, burst in.

'Susie! I was just about to destroy the bandanna on that Waddle Dee!' Dark Meta Knight yelled.

'Sorry! I just had to show you our latest upgrade to Clanky Woods; Drasil Mech, with a redesign!' Susie squealed cheerfully.

'Did you actually mechanise Yggy Woods?' asked Dark Meta Knight.

'Yes!' screamed Susie. 'I got his son Whispy too. Clanky Woods 3.5, now with lasers! I'm storing him in the lowest section of the Jambastion II!'

During all of this, Bandanna Dee escaped through the hole in the wall.

'Grrrrrrrrr!' shrieked Dark Meta Knight. 'He escaped! That's the last straw!'


	7. Ruthless Bloodshed

Dark Meta Knight switched on Metal Galacta and Star Dream 2.0.

'Transport every hero over here!' hollered Dark Meta Knight.

'As you wish, Master Dark Meta Knight.' said Star Dream 2.0 in a monotonous, robotic voice, his magical cogs turning.

Suddenly, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandanna Dee were warped over to the Jambastion II's prison cells, along with Daroach and Magolor. However, at the front was his greatest enemy, Shadow Kirby.

'YOU! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE DARE TO STAND BEFORE ME!' roared Dark Meta Knight. 'Metal Galacta, dispose of them as you wish. I…have more important things to attend to. Enjoy your final moments on Popstar!'

His voice was now cheerful as he witnessed Shadow Dedede, still computerized, rise from his coma.

'Attack them!'

His voice was now nasty again.

Step 3. Dark Meta Knight went to the throne room, where Dark Mind and Susie were waiting.

'Ready for a cup of tea?' Susie asked, sharing a wink with Dark Meta Knight as they plotted the downfall of the latter's former master.

Metal Galacta and Shadow Dedede were very resilient, having worn everyone but Daroach down. From his year of being a thief, he had learnt to be swift and hardy. He brought out his Triple Star cane and hit Shadow Dedede round the head with a star, before unleashing a Chuck Norris-style roundhouse kick, sending Shadow Dedede down. But he forgot Metal Galacta. Metal Galacta knocked him down with his lance.

'It's nice to have a regular snack with fighting in the background.' stated Dark Mind.

Just then, Dark Meta Knight swung his axe at Dark Mind.

'Why?! You are my loyal servant!' howled Dark Mind.

'Correction. I WAS your loyal servant. After you failed me, I was forced…to take matters into my own hands. Susie, activate Clanky Woods 3.5.'

'I am the lord of mirrors! You cannot do this to me!'

'Oh yes I can. You're wrong again. I am the lord of mirrors. Goodbye, Dark Mind.' Dark Meta Knight stated ruthlessly and coldly.

He swung his axe as Clanky Woods 3.5 fired his drill into Dark Mind.


	8. World-Shattering Revival

Susie brought out the vial that Dark Mind had originally been held in and absorbed his soul.

'5 Jamba Hearts left.' whispered Susie, rubbing her fingers together like a maniac.

'I heard that for every body sacrificed, another Jamba Heart is added.' quipped Dark Meta Knight, as casually as if he were announcing a trip to Popstar Mall.

So, Susie went and found Shadow Dedede, his Dream Land counterpart, Kirby, and Shadow Kirby.

'The final ingredient,' they laughed simultaneously, 'is Dark Mind's essence.'

Upon sacrificing the bodies and souls of the unfortunate people, a body with a birdlike mask emerged.

Void Termina had risen.

'O, Dark Lord, Void Termina! You grace us!' bowed Susie.

'I see you tried the old sacrificial technique. Thanks to your sacrificing my son Dark Mind, I am stronger than ever! MWAHAHAHAHA!'

Metal Galacta had been about to kill the remaining heroes, but, as Void Termina had been revived, his old memory began to return. His robot parts began to fade away as he transformed back into Galacta Knight, ready to face his old foe.

Revenge was all he saw. He was literally seeing red. But in amongst all the revenge-driven memories of the idol who had destroyed his home, his friends, his family, he had a heart. A heart that caused him to throw off his armour, inhale his lance, copy it, and shout,

'Void Termina! You destroyed my friends, my family, my home! You ruined my whole life! But you can't take my skill from me! This time, I will defeat you – permanently! For I am the Star Warrior, Kirby! This is what I was born to do! Defeat you once and for all, and make you pay for making me lose my loved ones!'

At that moment, Dark Meta Knight snuck off to Star Dream 2.0, and activated it.


	9. The Ultimate Darkness

Dark Meta Knight used Star Dream 2.0 to upgrade his laser axe to one that could brainwash enemies with maximum power. He also wished for an upgrade to Drasil Mech in the form of protective armour and a similar brainwashing ray. He flew back to tell Susie, and they both smiled as they brainwashed all the Real Dark Matters.

Void Termina had started to destroy the world. Dark Meta Knight and Susie jumped into Drasil Mech, and when he least suspected it, they fired.

'Why are you turning on me? THIS CANNOT BE ALLOWED!' cried Void Termina.

'We never turned on you, Void Termina. We simply used you to help build an empire. Thanks to you, the Haltmann Works Company can be alive again! Thank you, Void Termina!' sang Susie.

'No way! I can't believe this! I, a deity of destruction, played for a fool?'

'Exactly. We'll be taking that mask off now.' stated Dark Meta Knight.

A group of Real Dark Matters began firing at Void Termina's eyes.

'THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! THEY'RE MY CHILDREN!' he screamed.

'Not any more. We brainwashed them to max potential.' announced Susie matter-of-factly.

Galacta Knight then swooped in, with all the heroes he could still use.

'Sorry for our poor performance earlier.' asserted Magolor.

'We'll make up for it!' added Daroach, with gentlemanly flair.

'Nobody ever beats me and lives!' shouted Meta Knight uncharacteristically.

They all attacked the mask after the Matters had destroyed the eyes, destroying it.

'Aha! The very soul of Void Termina!' delivered Susie.

After a long battle, Void Soul was lying dazed on the ground.

Dark Meta Knight smiled evilly as he brought out his vial.

'So long, Void Termina.' he sneered as he absorbed Void Soul.

Once they got back to the Jambastion II, to make Star Dream 2.0 into Star Dream 3.0, Susie inserted Void Soul into the 'Junk' section of the computer, ready for it to meet the same fate as her father.

'What shall we do now?' asked Dark Meta Knight.

'I don't know. We'll think of something.' said Susie.

They are still plotting now.


End file.
